justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Emsavion Airship
The Emsavion Airship, also known as Surveillance Airship, is a chaos object and vehicle in Just Cause 4. Appearance The Surveillance Airship is a rigid airship, made by the company Emsavion. The rear of the airship has three thrust engines while two additional ducted fan engines are on the sides to aid with steering. It's painted in Black Hand faction colors and symbols: Entirely black, with a few thin red stripes. Judging by the appearance, it's not completely sure if they are blimps or rigid airships. The difference is that a blimp is supported by its internal gas pressure, where rigid airships have a rigid metal frame. Sargento mentions that they're rigid airships at the beginning of the "Meteolab Grab" mission. Two locations in the desert have an odd frame on the ground that looks a lot like the support frame of a rigid airship. The cabin has 8 seats, but strangely the front 2 seats are facing backward and the pilot has to stand up. Performance Slow and slow to react to controls. It's not possible to fly it sideways. It's safe to land it on water because it can't be forced into the water. It'll just hover very close to the water. The "Surveillance Airships" are easiest to destroy with the missiles from the rocket-powered Wingsuit, if available. It takes about 6 missiles to destroy it, meaning at least two passes with the wingsuit. Versions and locations Black Hand *Some of these are used as "Surveillance Airships". They are above all major bases. **Academia Qacha. **Aeropuerto Nueva Voz. **Base Aérea Yanacagua. **Aeropuerto General Benitez. **Puerto Tullu. **? **? **? *A "Surveillance Airship" can be hijacked for use and its name is shown as "Emsavion Airship". If the hijacked vehicle is destroyed close to its spawn point, then it will count as a destroyed Surveillance Airship and it will no longer spawn there. If it's flown away and destroyed far enough, it won't count and another one will spawn. *Some of these spawn during some missions: **Vendaval Lockout has at least 2. **Meteolab Grab has 1. **Rocanegra Shutdown has 2. Civilian This version is a bright blue on the top and white on the bottom. *Appears at random locations throughout Solís. **Spotted in a game trailer at a seemingly random place above the jungle. **Spotted about 1 km up above the balloon factory/base Meteolab. **Above Aeropuerto General Benitez in Islas Intichayes. **Above Joya Del Sol. *Unlocked in the supply drop after destroying all Surveillance Airships. Wrecks There are at least two wrecks. These consist of the metal frame. *At that valley in the desert that has turrets shooting at anyone who drives there. *At the western end of the debris field south of Zona Uno. *In the Lago Bajo Qacha. It seems to be higher out of water during the Infestation in the Lake. *Outside of Ojo de la Jungla. Trivia *As a vehicle that also acts as a sabotage object, it's a successor to the Stria Switzo Propaganda van from Just Cause 3. *The first airship in the Just Cause game series was the Mile High Club, but that ship is a stationary vehicle. *Initially (at least on PC) it was very hard and awkward to control, but some patch fixed it. Gallery Emsavion Cropduster and Surveillance Airship.png|In front of an Emsavion Cropduster. EM-979 Airliner and blimp.png|Underside of the airship. Surveillance Airship (rear, near tornado).png|Airship approaching a tornado. Surveillance Airship completed notification.png|Notification that shows up when you destroy a Surveillance Airship. JC4 Rico on a hill, distant civilian blimp.png|First time the civilian version has been seen. JC4 2 civilian blimps at grassland hills.png|2 civilian ones randomly above grassland hills. JC4 frame of a possible crashed rigid airship.png|This frame in the sand seems like the frame of a rigid airship. Debris field south of Zona Uno.png|Another frame in the debris field south of Zona Uno. Prospero Sky Crane lifting Emsavion Airship.jpg|Airship winched by a Próspero Sky Crane. Prisa Viajero Bus (left rear corner) and 2 airships.png|A rare sight of both versions having naturally spawned near eachother. Emsavion-Airship-Inside.jpg|The inside of the Emsavion Airship. Infestation in the Lake (airship wreck).png|A wreck, as seen during the Infestation in the Lake. Videos Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Vehicles Category:Sabotage Destructible Objects Category:Aircraft in Just Cause 4